Percy Jackson & the Olympians meet Twilight
by Zman135
Summary: When Annabeth tells Percy of the Twilight saga, Percy decides he should become a vampire in order to prevent the prophecy about a child of the big three destroying the world when they turn 18. This is my first fan-fic, Annabeth is way OOC btw
1. Percy Gets an Idea

**(AN: I know Annabeth is really out character, I mean REALLY out of character, but I'll try to change this in my following chapters)**

As I walked down the street with Annabeth, I was thinking about how I only had one year left. Just one more year, and we would discover who will end the world. Just one year left for the earth's practical existence.

Then Annabeth pulled a book out of her bag that read in Greek, "Twilight".

"Isn't that the book all the mortal girls are crazy about?"

"Yes it is, and It's amazing!", she squealed. "I was very lucky too have found it in a Greek translation. Ahh...", she sighed. "Edward is _**so **_dreamy."

"What's so great about him? I mean how can you actually _**like**_ a book in which they're all mortals?" But what do I know, I've never touched a book willingly in my life.

"Actually", she replied, "Edward Cullen is a Vampire, and so are all of his adopted brothers and sisters, and adopted parents. But the whole plot of the story is he falls in love with a human. And he's been alive since 1901, yet never aged a day." she continued talking but my mind froze. Never aged a day, was all that was going through my head.

"Annabeth?", I asked very slowly.

"Yes, Percy?", she replied equal with the speed of my question.

"What does Greek Mythology say about Vampires?"

"Well, it talks of demonic creatures roaming around drinking bloo-" she caught off in mid sentence and stared at me.

"Perseus Jackson!" she yelled, "Are you implying what I think you are! Of course you are, I'm always right!"

"Well if you think about it, it makes perfect since. Thalia gave up her mortality to prevent the prophecy, why shouldn't I" I stated.

"Well, for one thing, being turned into a vampire is extremely painful, you wouldn't be able to move for around three days. Then you would be so thirsty for blood that you would kill the first person you see, regardless of how much you don't want too. And lastly it took them decades to get their thirst under control, and then you would be out of the battle, and I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" she screamed.

"You know , this might be the prophesy, about you loosing the love of your life, but not actually _**loosing **_me , but me loosing my half mortality." I said.

"Percy, I don't know what I would do without you..." tears began to roll down her eyes.

"Annabeth, even if I was changed, I could still talk to you using Iris' rainbow."

"I suppose that is an option, but I still don't think this is a good decision." she said, beginning to regain her composure. "I highly doubt that the Cullens exist anyways."

"It would never hurt to go and see." I started, "And do you realize how important this is? I could actually destroy the entire world! This would be best for all of the planet in general. And the once I'm a vampire, think how much of a help I could be to us! Luke's army wouldn't be capable to stop me."

"They could stop you, by tearing you limb, from limb then throwing you into a fire." she said blankly.

"Well, isn't that harder than stabbing me with a sword?" I said.

"What about your mother? She would be worried sick! How could you do that to her?"

"She would understand, and she could see me in a few decades, as you said."

"You're going to do this aren't you? she stated numbly.

"As you said, they probably don't exist, but it's worth a shot. But I couldn't do it without you." I said.

"Well if we're going to do this, then we will need Grover to help us with the landscape, because Forks Washington is a place full of vegetation."

"Wow, this will take us a few days to get there." I said

"Yes, and may the gods help us" she stated as we made our way back to my house to make plans for the journey to come.


	2. Preperations

**(AN: I know it's really short, but there are so many plot bunnies bouncing in my head that I don't know whats going to hapen, but I wanted to update it, with what little I had.)**

Mom and Paul we're on their honeymoon and wouldn't be back for a couple of days, so I had to leave a note of some kind. It read;

Dear Mom & Pual,

I know sesme out this of the blue to this do, but I hvae to check and go soemthing out. I'm not when srue I'll be back, but yuo will somethnig hear from me few dyas after get back you.

Love,

Precy

Damn my dyslexia, but it will have to do. There was a quick knock on the door and I knew it must be Grover.

"I got it", Annabeth said quickly, while I finished packing our remaining supplies.

"I came as soon as you called", he said. He had a bag full of tin cans and other garbage to snack on.

"Okay, the plan is fairly simple. We obviously can't ride a plane because Zeus would probably shoot us right out of the sky if Percy is with us, so we'll travel by bus, subway, etc. Then once we get to Forks we'll have to go into the hills and start from there. There is a very little chance of them existing, almost none."

"But enough to try" I cut in.

"Would you mind not interrupting me?" she replied hotly. "We're on a tight schedule, and we need to leave in a few minutes.", she said returning to Grover.

"So once you get there, you will need to see if you can sniff them out." she finished, returning to me.

"Do you have everything we need?" she asked.

"Let me check...", I said as I began going through the bag.

I listed the items off, "food; water; cell phone, fully charged; 400 dollars; and all the drachma I have.", not to mention Riptide, safely stowed in my back pocket.

"Okay, sounds good, I've already called for a cab to take us to Ohio, and then from there we will ride the subway to Michigan, then sneak on to a train that will take us to Seattle. Once there we will get a cab to take us to Forks." she finished, obviously proud of her plan.

Then the cab pulled up, and we we're on our way to Forks Washington.


	3. 2Headed,4Eyed,2Armed Purple People Eater

**(AN:Okay, I'm updating basically every day because I have no school "yay!" because of snow, there for I get very bored, and have to do something. And since the updates are more frequent, the chapters are shorter (sorry). I may have school Friday, but it depends on whether or not all the snow melts in the dark hollers (don't you just LOVE my eastern Kentucky accent! Oh, and American Idol is in Louisville tonight "another 'yay'") but anyways, I'll update when I can, and thanks for all the reviews, even the criticizing ones.)**

The trip to Seattle was strangely uneventful. Usually we have to fight at least three monsters on any trip. The biggest thrill we got from this trip was jumping onto a moving train, and then jumping off at Seattle. The hardest thing was finding a signal to call a cab. After half an hour a cab pulled up, and we were off to Forks.

We all piled in the back so we could begin discussing our plan. The cab driver looked very greasy,and was shoving a cheese burger down his throat. A look over at Grover, and I saw he was mimicking the driver, except with cans. Then the cab took off flying, doing a sharp curve throwing Annabeth onto my lap. Grover was choking on a can. When she began to get off me, the cab took another sharp turn, and we bumped faces, and our lips brushed against each other. She stared at me silent for a few seconds, still on my lap. I sang _Awkward _in my head and then I regained my thought process, and looked at the cab driver.

"Excuse me but could you drive a little mo-", I trailed off, because he wasn't a cab driver any more. He now had two, purple heads covered in scales, fighting over the remains of the burger. They we're so preoccupied with their food, that they didn't notice me unsheathe Riptide. Annabeth obviously already had a plan, because she whispered, "Strike on the count of three. One, two-" Grover finally coughed up the can, which went flying into the back of one of the heads. The one that got hit quickly turned around and the other seized the moment, attacking the burger.

"Three!", Annabeth yelled. I quickly sliced off the head that was now hissing at us, while Annabeth climbed into the passenger seat. I then quickly did the same to the other, then Annabeth took the wheel.

"That was fun", Grover said sarcastically.

"Well, we're lucky that was our first", Annabeth said, the cab now under control.

_She's got that right_ I thought. And a little bit later, we were at Forks. We quickly

hid the cab in the brush about fifty feet away from the road.

"Okay", Annabeth started."What we need to do is get to the police department so we can see if the chief of police is in fact named Charlie, to see if the happenings of twilight are fictional, or real.", she then looked at Grover. "And if it is, in fact Charlie, see if you can sniff out any thing... _strange_" she finished.

"You know, you guys make me feel like I'm some kind of dog" Grover complained.

And with that we were off to find the police station.


	4. Who Let the Dogs Out?

**(AN: Thanks for all the reviews, and unfortunately I won't be home tomarrow to update :( But don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible!) **

It wasn't very hard to find the police station. As matter of fact, it was very easy. The town is so small, it was nearly impossible _not_ to find what your looking for. As soon as we found it we all gave each other a glance, and went in.

"Can we have Mr. Swan please" Annabeth asked in the most polite voice she could muster.

"Oh! You mean Mr. Vaughan, the chief.", a very polite man said. " I'll get him", and with that, he was off, leaving me, Annabeth, and Grover..

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I knew it was unlikely that any of it was real from the beginning, but I couldn't help but being a little sad. As the man walked away, Annabeth turned to me.

"You know if Stephanie Meyer based the saga on a real happenings, that she would never use their _real _names", she said. At these words I felt hope again.

Then all of a sudden, about half a dozen dogs ran out from the back of the station, all circling Grover, who was beginning to get a little nervous. Then Mr. Vaughn ran from the back trying to get the dogs under control, which were all sniffing/barking/ chewing at Grover's shoes.

While Mr. Vaughn was close, Annabeth gave Grover a nod that implied, _start sniffing him_. Grover then started sniffing Mr. Vaughn while he was looking down. The whole event looked rather ridiculous, then Grovers eyes lit up, and he stopped sniffing, he defiantly caught something. Chief Vaughn and a few others finally got the dogs back into their cages.

"I don't know what got into those dogs, but what did you want me for again?"

_Uh-oh_, I thought. Annabeth had decided to keep this part of the plan to herself, but she was outside attempting to help Grover get over the half dog attack. I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"A-a singing t-telegram! Yea, a singing telegram form... Mr. McCoy!" _Oh my gods, what have I got my self into?_

"Well?", he asked wanting to get it over with.

"For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

Which nob'dy can deny.

Which nob'dy can deny.

Which nob'dy can deny.

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow,

Which nob'dy can deny."

I finished embraced, but successfully hiding it.

"Welp, thank you for that performance.", he said

"Your welcome. And it was nice to meet you." I said, and ran out the door.

As I walked out the door, Grover was telling Annabeth about what he smelled.

"It was sickeningly sweet, and basically nothing I've ever smelled before in my life."

Annabeth then looked at me and nodded, and I knew our next destination would be the hills.


	5. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**(AN: Hello, I was home soon enough to update today! So without further a due, chapter five!)**

We didn't really know where to go in the hills so we just kind of walked around, while Grover sniffed the air every ten steps or so. After about an hour Grover began to get a little agitated.

"If I inhale one more bug, I'll scream.", Grover said, blowing a large insect out his nose.

"NO!", me and Annabeth shouted simultaneously. We didn't want everyone panicking in the five mile radius.

Right then, something tackled Grover, knocking the shoes off his feet, revealing his hoofs, but he quickly got up. Whatever it was, it began to growl, and the growl got progressively louder. I looked around, and saw that the growl wasn't getting louder, but multiplying. Everywhere I looked a wolf was circling us.

_Uh-oh_, I thought for about the millionth time that day. There was no way out, and the circle was closing. About five of the wolves began to change, they were... _morphing. _Then they stood up and were human. I had to bite my tongue from laughing, because all of them were naked.

"What are you and this..._goat thing_ doing on Quileute land?" a very strong voice asked. He had to be the leader.

"Your not so human your self!", I said cockily. Annabeth shot me an angered look, and I knew I just made a bad move, because Riptide would go right through them.

"Do you value your life, punk?" one of them said hotly.

"Shut up Saul!" one of the people said, whacking Saul on the head.

"True... but non-humans still have no right to be on our land, without our permission." said the leader again. "What are you doing in these hills, anyways?"

"We just happened to be lost, and are trying to find our way out.", Annabeth said

"This far up? I don't think so!", Saul said, now visibly shaking.

"Would you Shut-Up!", said the one that hit him once before, except now he hit him twice as hard.

Saul jumped on to the guy, and they were wolves by the time they hit the ground.

"Saul! Emery! Control yourselves!" the leader said, as Saul and Emery regained their composure.

"What were we talking about again?" the leader asked.

Annabeth walked forward, and snapped her fingers. A gust of wind blew, and his face went blank.

"You were about to tell us how far, and easy directions to the nearest vampires.", Annabeth said, controlling the mist.

"Go about three and half miles south, then go east along the road, until you see a fork in it, and take the right. If you follow that road, you will find the Allen residence.", he finished, looking confused. All the others looked at him worried for giving us such valuable information. And Grover took advantage of the distraction, and started playing his pipes.

Vines came up, tangling all the wolves, so we took off running. We knew we wouldn't get far, but once we were in the trees, Grover screamed, and the effect was instant. We heard a few howls and screams, and then the pattering of paws, running away.

Then we began to make our way down the hill, in which the leader told us to go. Then I realized we didn't even get his name. When I expressed this out loud Grover said, "I could kind-of hear the wolves talking, or well, more like _thinking. _I heard his name. It was Bam."

And then we were off to find the Allens.


	6. AN

Okay, guys. I'm gonna update as **soon **as I get the next chapter done, and I'm going to start making the chapters longer, because I'm finally going back to school, after missing nine days in a row because of snow :) But I've got to finish the homework I've been procrastinating over for the past two weeks XD Oh! Yesterday I went to University of Kentucky with the other top 5 male students in my honor choir, (Yay, I'm a good singer!), and got to sing some college level pieces and performed with the Aristo**CATS, **which is like one of those barber quartets, except there's like nine I think... But anyways, we sang "My Girl", with them, and it was fun :) So I would have updated yesterday, but unfortunately _some_ people are starting to worry about my mental health, so once school starts back I'll have to regain a life :( I thank all of those who have supported me so far in this fan-fic. I also promise some Vampires in the next chapter ;)


	7. So the Fun Begins

**(AN: Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages, but I have a good reason. The ice storm that hit me made my electric to go out, causing me to loose all of my documents *sobs* but I would have updated if I didn't have an academic meet yesterday, and I have another tomorrow, so just hang in there. I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT!!!**

**It's 12:25 and I have to get up at 5:45 to get ready, so this shows how much I love you guys, but I love you more when you review XD And I thank all of you who reviewed, I try to reply to everyone who does :D So... Thank You for reading!) **

**EPOV**

All I could hear was a tremendous shriek filling the air.

"ALICE!", I attempted to yell over the never ending noise, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SCREAMING LIKE THAT FOR?!?"

By now all the family was surrounding Alice.

"Ohhhh Myyyyy GOSSSSHHHH!!!" she exclaimed at a frequency I thought was impossible

I saw a two boys, and a girl at our drivew- Then Alice started thinking, what if all the butterflies in the world where to suddenly spontaneously combust, trying to block me out.

"We're about to have some very entertaining house guests. I'm not going to spoil it, but we've got around a hour. They're going to be very tired, and hungry. So Bella and Esme, you need to get started on the cooking, Edward, you need to get Renesme and Jacob back from hunting ASAP so we can get her cleaned up. Emmet; Jasper; and Rosalie, you need to get the house clean as possible. Carlisle, you need to get all the books that we have on Greek mythology. Then I'll supervise, so no one slacks off. Now GO!!!"

**ANPOV**

"I hope they like us", Percy said soaking wet if he could have been. "If they don't, then we probably won't get half way up this hell of a driveway."

"Actually, I'm sure Alice- or whatever her name will be - has had a vision of us coming. If they didn't want us to be here, then we would probably no made it to the begging of this wretched driveway." I stated blankly.

We finally reached the top to an old, huge Victorian, that had obviously been remodeled, with one side made completely out of glass.

"Do we just knock?" Grover asked nervously, gnawing on a can.

"I guess we do" I replied.

Right before I was going to pick up the knocker, the door opened to a shot pixie-like girl, with spiky hair. This had to be Alice

"We've been expecting you" she said.

"Thank you, it's an honor to meet you." I said while the boys stood paralyzed.

"Please, come in!", she said very excitedly. I smiled in return and entered.

The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside.

"Follow me, and meet the rest of the family." she said while skipping off.

We obliged and followed.

In the living room was the most perfect people I'd seen in ,my life. She introduced them one by one.

"I'm Alice" she said. "This is Bella, Edward, and Renesme.", they all smiled in reply. "This is Jacob" she said, then a tall, dark-skinned boy smirked. "This is Rosalie and Emmet.", Rosalie gave a small nod while Emmet just gave a huge grin. "This is Carlisle and Esme." they both shook our hands and welcomed us into their home. "And then this is Jasper, my husband" she said pointing to a man who gave a small wave.

**Whats going to happen? Your going to have to wait until later ;)**


	8. 1234, I declare flag war!

**(AN: Okay, here it is, like I promised :) Happy reading!)**

**ALPOV**

"Well I'm Annabeth" the girl started, "and this is Percy" she said. He gave a small nod of acknowledgment, obviously nervous. "And this is Grover", she finished. We could all tell he wasn't fully human by his sent... and the fact his breath smelt of aluminum.

"Soooooooo..." I started awkwardly. "I know why you came here, but why don't you explain it to the rest of the family?" I asked.

"Well... I don't think we really know where to begin." Percy started.

"How about the beginning of it all?" I suggested.

"Well it began one day when I was at one of the many schools I've been too..." A few hours of story telling, (and being bombarded by Carlisle's questions), later they finished.

"So you expect us to just suddenly believe you are 'son of Poseidon' and can do all kinds of stuff with water?" Emmet stated, followed by a whack from Rosalie.

"You idiot! If they where lying then how do you explain his hoofs", she said pointing her finger at Grover, who was now snaking on cans "and how Percy was the only one that _didn't_ look like he jumped into a swimming pool when they got here."

"All I want is a little more proof" he grumbled.

"I have to agree with Emmet on this one", Carlisle said to my surprise. He **NEVER** agreed with Emmet."I would like to see what you all are capable of in action. This is all so new to me. How about a little game of capture the flag. Since there are three of you, the three I'll send out are Alice, Edward, and Jacob.", Jacob looked surprised and Emmet a little hurt "We will try our best not to hurt you, but this way we'll see what you are capable of. I will give you three a hour to go outside to get used to the terrain, and discuss strategy. The rest of my family will watch during the game, observing. The boundary is the road curve."

* * *

**PPOV**

"Okay, the best plan we can have is not to have one" Annabeth said quickly.

"What?!?" I said

"Because Alice's visions are based on what people **plan** to do, but we still need to talk strategy... Grover, you said you heard the wolves earlier, so that means you can hear Jacob's thoughts when he's a wolf, that could be very useful. Okay Percy, you need to stay near water at all times which should be easy here. As long as your near water you'll be untouchable. I'll try to hide somewhere that will disguise my scent, then put on my invisibility cap. I will then mislead Edward into thinking that you guys are in different places than you are with my thoughts. Grover, if Percy shoots a ton of water into the air in a constant stream, I want you to scream. If it comes to that, we'll have to regroup here, and proceed with force."

Our flag was blue, and theirs was red. Carlisle told the contestants the game was over at the beginning of twilight, and that we got to hide our flag anywhere we desired. We then reported back to the tight curve where we decided ti hide our flag.

Then we hear Emmett's booming voice, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!"

**What will happen next chapter? Stick around, review, and find out.**


	9. The Most Dangerous Game?

**Okay everyone, I know I haven't updated in forever! But I had writers block :-( The good news is... I don't anymore :-) Okay, this is how it's gonna work. I'm going to set each new chapter up with the combatants vs. each other. Next time will either be Alice vs. Percy, or Jacob vs. Grover.**

**ANPOV**

Carlisle ran up to us before we could leave. "To make it fair, we're giving you thirty minutes to hide. Also, my players will have three red pieces of fabric on them, one on their back, front torso, and head. If all the fabric is ripped, their out of the game. SO with that you may begin." he finished, and left.

I quickly placed my invisibility cap on and we all split up. I ran as fast as I could, and then I saw it. It was the best place to hide, ever! I quickly made a sharp turn and ran away from my hiding place, attempting to create a path not even the devil him self could follow **(Sorry, I love The Most Dangerous Game!!! P.S. If you've read it, you'll know the hiding place ;-) **After going around the circle I made a few times to set in the scent and make a few... obstacles, I dove into a creek hopefully masking my scent a little. I then made way back to my base.

**EDPOV**

We took off, following their scent easily. We decided quickly that I would go after Annabeth because she could obviously outsmart Jacob, and Alice was in the process getting stumped by Annabeth, changing their plan so much Alice's gift would be useless. Alice said that she would get Percy because Percy could easily drown Jacob, but vampires didn't need to breath, so that was settled. As I was running I began to smell Annabeth, but it was very faint. I began following it, and as soon as I stepped over a root a trap triggered. I saw out of my peripherals, a vine with pieces of shredded can along it coming strait at me. I ducked, it barely missing my head fabric. I stood up, examining the vine. It was the "Bamboo Whip", made common during the Vietnam war, except adapted to a young sapling. I knew, from there on out, Annabeth was not to be underestimated.

**ANPOV**

I set my binoculars down and thought, YES! My first trap went perfectly. Now he will turn around and go the other way, thinking he'll see the traps from the opposite way their supposed to trigger as he goes around the circle. But it was the only trap in that direction. He would be too far to hear my mind on the path I set up, and I would see it all.

**EDPOV**

After the fifth trap in thirty seconds, I thought I was going to go crazy! This had been going on for at least two hours. I probably looked like a kangaroo trying to dodge everything. After I landed from dodging a homemade spear being lunged at me from the side, a barrage of rusty nails shot up, whooshing by my face. That's when I heard Emmet boom "GAAAAAAAMEEEEEE OVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" I stopped and thought thank god, but who won? And I never found Annabeth. I looked up and saw about a mile away, up in a tree, Annabeth taking a cap off, and putting binoculars in her bag, with a blank look on her face. She skillfully made her way down and headed back to the house. I followed slowly in defeat.

**Yay! I can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	10. Alice in Water Land crappy title alert!

**Okay, the reason I haven't updated in forever is simply that I feel this chapter is to short. In mater of fact, all of them are. So in order to make them longer I've decided, starting next chapter, to pack them full of figurative language. So the following chapters will probably seem waayyyy different. But other than that, enjoy and rate ;-)**

**PPOV**

I began to quickly dart puddle to puddle away from the central flag area. If I where to run in with Jacob, it would be an unfair match, so I knew it would be one of the vampires. Probably Alice... So If I want to beat her, I just need to be spontaneous as usual. In mid jump between puddles I unsheathed riptide, not sure if it effected Vampires or not. But regardless, I just needed to cut the fabric.

After jumping around for what seemed forever, a shadow flickered on the ground, and I did a barrel roll. Sure enough, Alice landed in a crouched position inches away from my face.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me" she said in a mocking tone. I looked down, and I had rolled right out of the water. _Damn, _I thought. _She knew I'd roll away._

Alice simply flicked my four head, sending me flying even further from the water. I got up to see Alice casually strolling to me.

_Think _I thought desperately. _Wait, not think, act!_

I took Riptide and threw it at Alice, and broke into a dead sprint to the previous puddle.

Alice smiled while she did a simple flip over the sword, while it landed next to the puddle.

I decided to do a slide in the mud to get back to the puddle.

Alice jumped in font of me and instantly got a blank look on her face. I guessed it was a vision, so I used the precious time by recovering Riptide and diving into a close creek. I felt power roll over me when i touched the water. I decided to go under the surface. I could feel Alice right on my heels, splashing into the water. I smiled. Water completely shrouded her, except for her head. She looked like she was going to rip _my head_ off for ending her fun so early. I made the water pulse, shredding the first two pieces of fabric. Then Alice smiled.

Before I realized what was going on, something tackled me with brute force. Jacob.

After which I lost control of the water, letting Alice free. I looked around, but the wolf was gone. Alice jumped out of the water and began running in the direction of our flag. _Shit..._


End file.
